Bittersweet Desires
by ColorfulFREAKx3
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn after Bella finds out she's pregnant. What happens if Rosalie doesnt pick up her cellphone? Edward wants to get a abortion, how will he react when Bella refuses, and nobodys there to back her up?
1. The honeymoon

This is my first fanfic. Constructive critism welcomed.  
Disclaimer. I do not own these characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer

I found the number I wanted, one I had never called before in my life. I pressed the "send" button and crossed my fingers.

* * *

Three rings sounded from the phone, but nobody picked up. "No, no,no", I muttered, barely a whisper. Edward would be back any second, I couldnt let him hurt the baby. My baby.. I quickly placed the phone back on the counter and stumbled over to the window, feeling light-headed.  
I felt all but a "woosh" of air, and Edward was back at my side, caressing my face with his ice cold fingers. "Lets get you back to Forks, from there Carlisle will look at you. We **will **get that.. that..**thing **out of you". His velvety voice sounded harsh, and I flinched. He, of course, noticed. "Bella, whats wrong? Are you hurt? Is that THING hurting you?" He was trying to hide his fear from me, a fake smile plastered on his face, I saw how much effort it took. "No, Edward. This baby isn't hurting me". I made sure I put emphasise on the word baby, annoyed at how he called our baby a thing. His face displayed sudden confusion, before it returned to its relaxed mask. "Well.. Alright then Bella. I put all your luggage in the boat. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get you to Carlisle." I allowed him to take me to the boat, all the while thinking of how to protect my baby. Atleast the flight home would give me time to think.

Sorry for the short chapter, It will be updated soon!


	2. Now or Never

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer

We were now on the airplane, 2 hours away from our destination. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Thats right Bella, just close your eyes and relax. This will all be over soon", Edward said, his voice strained. Little did he know, I wanted nothing more than my baby to be safe, or that I was nowhere near sleep. I was trying to think up a way to stop them from hurting my baby. Throughout this whole flight, I hadnt gotten an idea. Why didnt Rosalie pick up the damn cellphone? She likes baby's, right? My only hope was that she would be on my side, that she would protect me and baby.

* * *

2 hours had passed and I hadnt got any brilliant ideas, so my plan that relied on Rosalie had remained my only hope. Edward practically dragged me through the crowded airport. Before I knew it , I was in Esme's arms, being hugged viciously. "It'll be alright Bella, dont be scared." The only thing I was scared of was them. I realized with a slight fascination that I had never been particularily scared of the Cullens until now, when I was married to one.  
"Bella", a calm smooth voice that belonged to Carlise began, "Are you feeling ok? Are you feeling sick, woozy, any headaches?". I looked up at Carlise, his face serious, betraying any emotion. His doctor role had taken over. "No Carlisle, im ok for now. A bit light headed from the airplane, but thats normal, I guess", I replied. He nodded his head slightly. Then lets get home, the sooner the better. "Why is everyone so eager on killing my baby?", I thought.  
"Would you like me to carry you sweety?", Esme asked. But before I could reply, a strong pair of arms swept me up off my feet. "Its alright Esme. I can carry her", Edward replied.

I looked up and studied Edward's face. He had dark bags under his eyes. "When was the last time he went hunting?", I thought. He probably was planning on going today, but the news of the baby has changed our scheduale. As soon as I was placed in the car, I felt very tired, and despite me trying to stay awake, my eyes closed and I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

When I woke up, the car was stopping outside the house. Edward attempted picking me up, but I protested. "Edward, my legs are stiff. I need to walk". He nodded, a worried expression flashed across his face. Its as if he thought I was even more fragile now than ever. Well, I guess I might be in some ways.

As we entered the house, I was counting on the familiar cozy rooms to help me relax, but as I walked through the door, I was baffled. At first, I thought we had entered the wrong house, but, no. All the couches were gone, replaced by a uncomfy looking hospital bed, surrounded by confusing machines and a tray with sharp objects on it."What the...", I muttered. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, I guess it sort of looks like I brought the hospital home with me", he chuckled lightly. "We are going to need the right equipment to get the fetus out of you. If you wouldnt mind, take a seat on the bed and just try to relax, dear." If I didnt mind? Of course I mind! He's going to kill my baby! "Um, Carlisle. Why did you get a different bed, Im sure one of the much more comfy beds would be just fine?", I asked. "Simply because the hospital beds adjust. I can lower the bed and make it higher for when I need it.", he told me. I dragged myself over to the bed, muttering something about needles and how they made me queazy.

After about 15 minutes, Carlilse came back to the main room where I was laying. "Bella dear, we are going to put you into a deep sleep, and when you wake up , this will all be over."  
I took a deep breath. I had to tell them now, or it would be too late.


	3. Caught Off Gaurd

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer

_Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Those mean a lot to me. I have had some suggestions that Esme or Rosalie should be on Bella's side,but thats what happens in Breaking Dawn anyway. Im trying to make this the alternative on what could have happened. We'll see where this story goes :)_

Carlilse came back to the main room where I was laying. "Bella dear, we are going to put you into a deep sleep, and when you wake up , this will all be over."  
I took a deep breath. I had to tell them now, or it would be too late.

* * *

"No.", I replied, suprised at how strong my voice sounded. I felt stares all focused on me. Then I heard Carlilse chuckle. "Bella, dont worry. We wont use the needle to administer the sleeping medication. You wont feel a thing." Carlilse thought I was telling him not to use a needle. Believe me, needles were the last thing on my mind. I felt everyone relax around me. "No, I dont mean that. I mean, I dont want you to hurt my baby". Gasps came from everyone. Edward was beside me in an instant. "Bella... I think you're still light-headed from the airplane, just lay down and clear your head", Edward said gently. "No Edward. I feel fine, this is what I want." "Bella, stop it. This isnt funny", Edward practically growled. "You think im trying to make a joke? This is our baby you want to kill, how could you even think about doing that?" I yelled back. "I wouldnt have to think twice about killing anything thats going to hurt you Bella", Edward replied, his voice sounded more calm and in control. "But how do you know that it will hurt me?" "Thats exactly the problem. I dont. Nobody knows anything about such a creation. Its too dangerous, I would never risk your life for this!", Edward said. "Its my life, Edward. I can do what I want with it. This is what I want", I replied, trying to keep my voice under control. Carlilse stepped in between us. "Bella," he began,"Edward is right. There is no history on such a creation being born, its too dangerous. You risk your life and ours too. If the Voltori find out about this, our family will be hunted down." I hesitated. How could I do this to the Cullens? They had taken me in, accepted me, and were even going to turn me into one of them. And here I was, putting them in danger. Edward took advantage of my pause, and took one of my hands. "Bella, if this thing..kills you", he stuttered on the word kill, "then you know what will happen to me. I cant live without you, I've already tried. I will have to go to the Voltori again." That made me mad, which suprised me, since it would usually make my heart melt. "Edward! How could you! You're making me choose between you or our baby?", I yelled. "Stop it! Stop fighting, please!", Esme yelled. I had forgotten she was even in the room with us. "Esmes right", Carlilse began."Fighting will do us no good. We have all been caught off gaurd and its been a long day. Bella, you should get some rest, and Edward, you should go hunting". "Alright", I agreed. I was feeling rather tired. I leaned back onto the bed, and I heard the front door open and close. It sounds like Edward took Carlilise's advice to go hunting. Very soon, I fell asleep in the rather uncomfortable bed.


	4. Glad Edward Cant Read My Thoughts!

Sorry for the long wait!I've been busy with getting ready to get a hamster!Yay :3 Disclaimer. I think we've covered that I dont own these characters!Maybe S.M will give them to me for my birthday?

Bellas POV

Spirals and swirls flashed in the total darkness. Millions of flowing ribbons gently waving in the gentle breeze. I slowly fell back to reality,waking up. It was just another peaceful, random dream. Atleast it got me I remembered my where-abouts and my situation, and was relaxed no more. I kept my eyes closed, savouring my last few moments of sleep. I heard a voice, it belonged to Edward.  
"Carlilse, please. Do this for me and Bella. If you don't, you know she'll die and if she dies, so do I." "Edward, this is a very hard decision, but it's Bella's body and I cant do it without her permsission.", Carlilse replied. I was generally interested in their conversation, so I pretended to still be sleeping. "Carlilse, she's a 100 pound teenage girl. While she's still sleeping, just administer the sleeping medication and quickly do what you got to do, to remove the fetus." "Im sorry Edward, I cant do that", Carlilse's voice sounded pained. My anger grows as I listen, and decide I have had enough of this conversation. I make a big show of "waking up". I yawn, and stretch my arms as wide as I can. "Good morning sweety", Edward cooed."Thanks", I muttered."So, Bella..", Carlilse walked over to me and placed one cold hand on my shoulder, "Have you decided what you want to do with the fetus?". "Yes Carlilse. I don't even need to think twice about it", I replied as smoothly as I could. Edward, Carlilse, and Esme were frozen with antisipation. "Alright, enough suspense building", I thought. "I am keeping it. Oh and can everyone please stop calling it a 'fetus'. I much rather prefer the term baby."Edward groaned, "Bella, you're killing yourself over it". "Enough Edward. My decision is made, so just stop wasting your breathe", I replied, fully aware that air wasnt a neccesity to vampires. "You're not just killing yourself, you're killing the whole family.", Edward went on, "The Voltori will visit soon enough to check if you are still human, what do you think they will do when they find an newborn vampire". "One of us will take him or her somewhere far away, so the Voltori wont see the baby", I said. "But they know how strong of a bond we have, they will wonder what seperated us from one of the members of the family. Naturally, they'll be suspicous and Felix will track whoever it is gaurding the baby down", Edward protested. I raised an eyebrow."If we have such a strong bond, why is the family seperated right now? Where is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice", I questioned. "Rosaliee and Emmet are on their 3rd honeymoon, while Jasper and Alice went down to Canada to hunt and they will be back tomorrow. I dont really know when Rosalie and Emmet will be back, as they tend to get lost in their own little love lifes", Edward forced a strained chuckle. "So why cant you just tell the Voltori that when they visit?", i challenged. "They will still be suspicous, and will feel the need to investigate anyway", he replied cooly. I knew I was loosing this fight, but I would not loose the baby. "I needed to get out of here before Edward tied me up and did the abortion himself", I thought sarcastically. "I'm going to visit Jake, I need to..er..clear my head",I remarked. Edward tensed at the mention of Jacob. "Edward!", I groaned, "Im just going to talk, I'll make sure Jacob..er..behaves. I think he'll remember the fact that i'm married", I said. "Fine, whatever", Edward sighed, "See you soon 'Miss Cullen'", he said, planting a kiss on my forhead.

A/N: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for all you! Tomorrow is my birthday, care to leave a 'birthday review?'


	5. Telling Jacob

Now, before I start, I would like to go over something so I dont leave you all confused. In the book, when Bella marries Edward and leaves to go on her honeymoon, Jacob runs , not in this fanfic. He doesn t run away, he's 'stronger' than that. He tries to accept the fact that Bella chooses Edward, not him, and try's to resume his life.

* * *

Bella's POV

It was drizzling slightly when I stepped outside, and I threw my hood over my head, dashing to my truck. I sighed slightly when I got out of the rain, and my truck's engine started with a purr. Well, not exactly a purr, more like a sputtering cough. Slamming my foot down on the petal, I jerked my truck forward, eager to see Jacob. Then I remembered that I should try keeping under 60 MPH, pushing my rusting piece of metal over 80 wasn t exactly a good idea.

I finally pulled up to the familiar little shack I called Jake's house. I was expecting to see Jacob running out to greet me, but the only movement I saw was the curtains in the front window twitching. Billy. I got out of my truck and got my head soaking wet. I looked up, realising I forgot that it was raining. I sprinted to the front door and gave it 2 sturdy knocks. Billy opened the door in less than 5 seconds, obviously because he already knew I was here before I even knocked. "Bella", he stated in a sturdy voice. "Hello Billy, I've come to see Jake". His eyes slanted, he was obviously about to burst with questions like "Why are you back from your honey moon so soon", but restrained himself. "He isn't home", he replied carefully. "Im sorry Billy", I replied, pushing past him, "This is important'.

As I entered the cozy house, memories flooded back to me. All the afternoons i ve spent here with Jake. I headed straight to Jake's room, no time to waste. I fling the door to his room open, and see him jumping out of his bed, looking around the room frantically. Looks like he was asleep, and me slamming the door open awoke and startled him. His mouth opened in a big 'O' when he saw me. "Bella?, what the hell are you doing here?", he remarked. "Um, Well, I need to talk with you about something important". "What?", he choked out, obviously still startled, "What's so important that it made you come back from your honeymoon?". "I'll get to that", I muttered, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Well, er.. you see..", I stuttered, not sure how to break the news to him. "Get on with it Bella", Jake sighed. "Well, on the honeymoon, I wasn't feeling very well, and was throwing up. Also...er.. my period came late", I mumbled out quickly. I watched Jake's face go white, i m pretty sure he heard me. "Bella, please, does that mean what I really think it means", he choked out. "Jacob, I m pregnant". He blinked a couple of times, his mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh My God", he finally managed. "Why are you even telling me this Bella?", he asked. "I don t know", I admitted, "I guess I just sorta missed you and we dont really keep that many secrets and I needed to talk to someone about this", I kept rambling. "Wait.. just get an abortion!", he acknowledged. "Jake... I don t want to". He looked at me, shocked. "What the hell Bells!, since when do you want kids?", he questioned. "I don t know, I guess now..", I muttered. "Look Jake, everyone wants me to get an abortion and nobody gets me, and I just feel alone, I feel like I need someone on my side. Jake, I need you to back me up", I admitted. He looked at me like I was crazy, "Bella, you want me to protect this thing that is killing you?", he started, but then stopped himself. "Bella, listen", he said, his head in his hand, "You shouldn t of come here. I have spent weeks trying to accept the fact that you don t want me, that i m never going to see you again. Don t make this any harder for me than it is. Goodbye", he strangled out.

I felt tears escaping my eyes, and walked out of his house, stunned. As I got into my truck, I realised I was all alone.

**A/N: I tried to add more paragraphs for all ya's :)**


	6. Writers Block

OMFG I am SOOOO sorry! I never meant to hold off updating for so long! Every night I would lay in bed thinking of what could happen in the story next, but no good idea's are coming to me. Talk about a case of writers block! So, its up to you to keep this story going.. What do you think should happen? 


End file.
